


Experiencing Dax

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens Made Them Do It, F/F, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have had you, but what of your symbiont? What of Dax?” </p>
<p>Trills are not the only species with a symbiotic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing Dax

Lela, Lela DAX, the Dax symbiont insisted, surveyed herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. _They_ didn't look any different. They were both new at this. They would sort their pronouns out soon enough. As Dax's first host, she was looking forward to providing Dax with the first of many lifetimes of experiences. Dax had been pleased to find Lela ambitious, with long term goals including that of serving on the Trill legislature. It was a time of political upheaval and there were preparations to make to fit her – them - for the fight ahead. Currently women were not permitted to be part of the legislature and Lela was one of a growing group determined to change that. Dax felt there would be much to learn of this situation from a female perspective. In the mean time, they would be required to spend some time together in a number of off-planet situations where they would practice their political game playing, honing their ability to function as one, and obtain useful training for the future. They'd passed the ninety-three hours required to permanently fuse the host-symbiont relationship. Joined in the truest sense of the word, they were cleared for travel and would depart Trill two weeks hence.

 

Four months later, on a planet that would never have made it onto a regular Trill itinerary, Lela surveyed the smoky interior of yet another bar. Getting off this world was proving a lot harder than she'd anticipated and once more she cursed the transport that had crashed here, stranding the crew and passengers for an indeterminate amount of time. Repairs were proceeding so slowly the captain had indicated it could be several months before his ship would be ready take off. She was running out of credits and had little left she could barter. Here, employment opportunities were bleak, particularly for women. The locals seemed mentally weighed down and every activity was carefully constructed around the wishes of their god, or rather goddess. They worshiped a female they called Kali.

Dax found the idea of Kali the goddess fascinating. Kali was not a creator, a Supreme Being or incorporeal spirit. Kali had a physical, human presence. She visited her worlds in person, expecting worship of the most dedicated kind. More importantly, Kali was a symbiont and Dax felt the hunger of insatiable curiosity. Lela was less enthused about the information so reluctantly imparted in answer to Dax's questions. Kali was nothing but a parasite she insisted, when she learnt there was apparently little if any of the original host personality remaining once the Goa'uld symbiote took over. Dax however still wished to meet Kali and exchange experiences if it were all possible. Kali was rumored to be making one of her visits soon. There should be some sort of acceptable employment for Lela that would keep them until Kali's arrival or the transport was repaired, whichever came first.

Eight days passed. Lela eventually found a job, transcribing texts for an elderly scholar whose eyesight was failing. The work was not onerous and the hours short. She didn't understand the language, but the ancient texts were in fair condition and her work was neat. The evenings were spent gathering more information about Kali, a striking woman with an exotic taste in clothing and adornments if the images of her were accurate. This night Lela combined her investigation with dinner in one of the better eating establishments, one had a reputation for serving the finest of sweets and Lela was determined to sample as many as she could. 

A commotion disturbed her contemplation of the delicacies displayed in front of her. She turned to see two men carrying tall weapons which she'd noticed a time or two, march into the room. The silence that fell was almost deafening. Her eyebrows rose as the patrons dropped to one knee. A woman, with two more guards pacing behind, followed the first pair inside. 

“Kneel before your god,” intoned the foremost guard. 

Dax stirred. This had to be Kali. 

“Kneel!”

Lela took a step forward. “My name is—” The weapon pointed in her direction cut off her words.

“Wait.” The woman's order stilled the guard's actions and Lela breathed a sigh of relief. She clasped her hands behind her back, wondering what would happen next. 

Her personal space was invaded when the woman stepped close and grasped Lela's jaw. Long nails pressed into the softness of her throat as her head was tilted at an angle. Neither woman spoke as the thumb at Lela's chin pushed her around to a new angle. 

When she'd looked her fill, the woman stepped back. “You are not of this planet.” Her voice was unusually deep and the hollow echo sounded uncanny in the small shop.

For a moment, Lela rocked unsteadily on her feet. The brief examination had been intense and the back step accompanied by a dismissive push. “No, I'm not.” Quietly, firmly, Dax held her ground. 

“You interest me. You will come with me now.”

The sudden glow from the woman's eyes startled Lela and she found herself falling into line between the two guards at the rear.

 

The transport rings seemed less efficient than a standard transporter; the rings themselves were big and bulky and the distance over which they were effective much smaller. Lela kept her eyes open as the party made its way through Kali's ship to her rooms. Everything was more opulent than she was accustomed; the overwhelming amount of gold screamed ostentation rather than elegance. All but one of the guards was dismissed after Kali had arranged herself on a padded chair. Lela was waved to a lower, more plainly decorated couch. Once she'd taken her seat, feet placed on the floor and primly together, with her knees just a little too high to be comfortable, the remaining guard took up his position by the door.

Lela steeled herself to show no fear, surprisingly easy when Dax continued to project only curiosity. Kali pushed a tray of sweetmeats toward her. Her 'So...' rang ominously and then her questions began. Any time Lela thought of equivocating, Kali's eyes glowed and even Dax was not strong enough to prevent the location of the homeworld and even her own political ambitions from spilling from Lela's lips. Kali's frown made her increasingly uneasy, but it seemed she'd worried needlessly; 

Trill, it transpired, was too far to be useful to Kali. She was mindful of her borders and increased her territory only when she could be sure of minimal losses to herself. Trill politics held her interest for only a brief time and she deigned to provide Lela with some insights of her own, likening the women’s attempts to redress the imbalance of the legislature in some small way to the ongoing battle for control between the system lords. Engrossed, Lela didn't notice Kali's eyes narrow. 

Purple grapes, the size of small plums, were sweet and Lela licked her lips in search of any juice that had escaped her mouth as she enjoyed the offering of succulent fruit. She forgot her manners long enough to lick her fingers and then felt herself flush under Kali's scrutiny. “I'm sorry,” she apologized hastily, “but these are really delicious. I've never tasted anything quite like it.”

Kali's lips curled and suddenly she moved to sit beside Lela. She smiled as she pressed a particularly large grape to Lela's lips. “Have another,” she instructed, and pushed a little more firmly until Lela's mouth opened. The pad of her index finger stroked Lela's lip as she withdrew. She fed her another.

With her hands restrained in her lap by Kali's left hand, juice ran unchecked down Lela's chin, as more grapes were pressed into her mouth. She tried to draw back, but Kali only laughed and bent forward. Her tongue was soft and gentle where it licked at the purple rivulets; Lela wasn't expecting the bite on her jaw. Her mouth opened and Kali's tongue thrust its way into her mouth. She could only stare when Kali eventually pulled back. Held delicately between the nails of her thumb and index finger was held a piece of grape that she'd tongued from Lela's mouth. Kali turned, allowing Lela to study her profile as she tipped her head back and dropped the fruit into her mouth. She swallowed and laughed again before licking her lips and claiming Lela's mouth with her own. The next time Kali drew back, Lela followed, mewling as she tried to retake Kali's lips.

“Come, we do not wish to distract the guard,” said Kali, looking pointedly at the man by the door. She gave the bowl holding the remaining fruit to Lela and drew her unresistingly into an adjoining chamber. 

The bed dominated the room. The posts at the corners were gold, like the rest of the furnishings, but Lela didn't get a chance to examine the relief work that decorated their every inch as she found herself stripped and on her back on the bed. Gold embroidery scraped at her skin as Kali moved her limbs about until she was satisfied with their placement. Aware of how pale she must appear against the vibrant reds and blues of the coverings, Lela flushed as Kali, still mostly clothed, looked down at her. She raised her arms to draw the goddess down, only to freeze in place when Kali's eyes flashed gold, but moments later, the feeling of helplessness vanished and she pulled Kali's body to cover her own.

Sweet grape flavored their kisses. Lela hummed into Kali's scarlet-painted mouth, and then cried out when teeth sank into her bottom lip. At her sudden gasp, another grape slipped partway between her teeth. She stared into Kali's eyes and obeying the silent instruction, bit down firmly. She chewed her portion of the fruit slowly as Kali used hers to trace along Lela's spots, streaking them with sticky purple. Her face, her neck, all the way down to her ankles; none of her patterns were neglected as she was fed more pieces of the fruit each time the juice ran out.

Kali shifted to remove the remainder of her clothes. She gave Lela little time to appreciate her body before leaning over her and commanding her to be still. “Allow me,” she said, and her voice echoed despite the heavy drapery. Lela’s murmur of acquiescence pleased her and Kali pressed a kiss to the inner ankle of Lela’s foot she had raised before nipping sharply at the sole of her foot. “Stop it!” she ordered when Lela squawked and pulled back reflexively. 

Lela froze, fixed in place by Kali’s glowing eyes. When she could blink again, the goddess’s eyes were dark again and she found she was bound hand and foot to the bed by draperies that cunningly served as more than just decoration. Her arms had been stretched above her head and secured together to the headboard, her legs were spread almost to the point of overstretch with ties from the posts fastened to her ankles.

“Now you will be still.”

“Please, please don’t,” Lela whimpered. She felt sweat bead her forehead and break through at her armpits as she tugged uselessly at her bonds.

Kali laughed, then swooped to lick at the sticky trail she'd smeared along Lela's sides. Ticklish places at knees and waist were returned to again and again, and in between times Kali teased each hot spot she found. Tiny, sucking kisses along a collar bone produced a full-bodied shiver, while a tongue in Lela's ear made her laugh uncontrollably. Pain bloomed at the fleshy sides of her breasts where bite-marks bruised just above the junction of softness and muscle.

“Please, don't stop,” gasped Lela as she writhed beneath Kali and begged for more.

Kali raised her head from Lela's breast. “You talk too much, but I know how to stop you,” and she shifted until she straddled her, shifting minutely until she found the right angle to keep Lela's mouth occupied most efficiently.

 

Kali radiated heat where she pressed against Lela's side. One hand now anchored Lela's head so she remained in the perfect position for Kali to control their kisses. The other had been fondling Lela's breast, toying with her nipple as Lela pushed up into her, seeking more and more as best she could. Then it moved between her legs checking, finding, making Lela mewl with pleasure. And Kali watched Lela's responses as she wiped her slickened fingers over Lela's lips, waiting until she ran her tongue over them, tasting herself and looking back at her with pupils so blown wide her irises seemed only black. She watched some more as she found Lela's folds again, dipping her fingers in, garnering fluid with which to work Lela to an even greater pitch of pleasure. When she brought her fingers back between their faces, this time she ran their tips along her own lips.

“So good, so good. Yesyesyesyes,” Lela babbled. Kali's mouth was back at her breast, pulling strongly at her nipple. Kali's hand was back between her legs. When she suddenly couldn't feel it anymore, she wailed in protest until Kali thrust two fingers into her mouth. Lela got the message and quieted down to suck on them. She hummed her approval when she felt Kali's thumb against her clit. She did not expect Kali's next move; her pelvis tilted in response to something that definitely wasn't Kali's hand being pushed inside. 

Kali watched as Lela settled back onto the bed. She held her hand in place, preventing Lela's body from expelling the purple fruit. After a few moments, she reached for another. Her lips curved as she moved to position herself between Lela's legs. Leaning forwards, she tapped on Lela's nose to get her attention, making her watch a single, slow deliberate pass of her tongue over another grape. Steadily, she traced it down the lines on either side of Lela's throat, across her collar bones, around her nipples, under the curves of her breasts. One side, then the other. Back and forth across her belly. Up her inner thighs, from knee to groin, in short, feather-like passes. Teasingly ground against her clitoris, carefully controlling the pressure so as not to break its skin and spill its juice. Along the hairless, fleshy lips of her sex. Finally pressing it inside to join the other. And then her hand cupped Lela's pubis to work against the resulting, restricted arch and grind.

It was meaningless sounds Lela now cried, unable to formulate a simple 'yes' as Kali's hands and mouth skillfully kept her teetering at the brink of orgasm. Three, four, five times it seemed as though her body would finally convulse. Each time though, Kali eased off, pushing the fruit firmly back inside with a fingertip when it seemed Lela would have no recourse from the spasms of pleasure but to expel them. Finally, she permitted Lela her release. The first shiny-slick fruit she took for herself, directly into her mouth. The second she fed to Lela, licking at her mouth, sharing the combined flavors.

When there was nothing but a lingering taste remaining, Kali sat back and surveyed Lela, lying as sprawled as the restraints allowed. “I have had you, but what of your symbiont? What of Dax?” 

“Wha?” Lela blinked in confusion.

“I desire to experience Dax,” she stated and once more lay over Lela. She opened her mouth. Eagerly, Lela stretched up to meet her. Moments later, her body arched as her muscles spasmed and she screamed in agony. Kali had left her host body and joined Dax inside Lela.

Kali insinuated herself into Dax's pouch. She wound around the Trill's soft body, securing herself in place with her hooks and claws. She opened her mouth, bit down into the soft flesh and sent a rush of neurotransmitters into the symbiont. Both species had adapted to their human hosts' physiology and Kali 'read' the elevated levels of dopamine, acetylcholine and norepinephrine still in Dax's system. But the serotonin levels were rising, so Kali countered its satiation signal by increasing her output of dopamine. Dax responded with another burst of serotonin, but it was insufficient to neutralize the effects of the goa'uld's determination, and once more the levels of excitatory transmitters and hormones rose in Lela as well as Dax and Kali. The smooth muscle striations pulsed along the length of Dax's body. The pricks of pain where Kali had attached herself transmuted into pleasure as endorphins poured out, causing Dax to shudder in response to the high of direct stimulation that was so much more intense than the second-hand response to Lela's orgasm.

Dax rocked again, this time sharing Kali's pleasure. Kali's chemical outpourings spiked new peaks each time Dax's pain became pleasure. She pressed her claws in more firmly and repeatedly sank her fangs into Dax's neural system, taking the resultant endorphins for her own, until their attrition finally allowed Dax's serotonin levels to dominate the symbiont's responses. 

Kali detached and slithered back into her host's body. She had no desire to share Lela with Dax on a more permanent basis and she had determined the Trill relationship was different enough from her own that neither would survive. Besides, she much preferred her own appearance.

Bound as she was, Lela had been unable to shift from beneath the dead weight of Kali’s host and she groaned as blood rushed to the numb areas when Kali straightened. Her shoulders cracked with relief as she slowly lowered her arms. It was easier to remain lying against the pillows while she massaged her wrists. Kali had finished dressing before Lela rolled onto her side and reached for her ankles. She was still examining the bite marks on the soles of her feet when the door closed behind Kali. 

Dressed at last, it was time to rejoin Kali. Lela's gaze flickered around the room. She turned her back on the rumpled bed, but not before noticing the solitary grape that remained in the bowl. She scooped it up and sauntered out to rejoin Kali. 

“I have facilitated the repairs to your transport. You should be able to depart within four days,” said Kali once she’d dismissed the underlings she’d summoned.

“I…thank-you.” That was a surprise. One simply did not expect Goddesses, even ones with whom one had spent a pleasurable hour or two, to interest themselves in the affairs of lesser mortals. She nodded her farewell as Kali ordered the guard to escort Lela back to market place. At the doorway to the suite, Lela turned and caught Kali's attention. She placed the last grape between her teeth and smiled, then bit down and licked her lips one last time.

END


End file.
